expect the unexpected
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: you're my what?on a normal friday afternoon. Phil and Keely were going to go hang out, and someone neither of them expected, was waiting for Keely. who is it? not scary very pheely, of course.
1. You're my what?

**Just finished don't wanna get over you, and for some strange, or not so strange, reason, I felt like I needed to start a new one. I guess im addicted. So here you go. Fresh, new, fanfiction. By me! R&R chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own potf just the story line.**

Keely- you're my what?

**Flashback- a few min. ago.**

_Phil and Keely had just gotten to Keely's house from school. It had been three and one half years since they had met, in their freshman year at high school. Since then a lot had happened. They had become best friends, Keely found out he was from the future, and Phil had gone back to the future, then come back for her right after they finally became a couple. Yeah. You could call that a lot.__It had been another hard week at school__Lots of tests and homework. But it was finally Friday, when they could just hang out and relax. They walked hand in hand to Keely's house like they always do, but when they got there, something wasn't normal. There was a man neither of them knew on her porch. They decided to go ask who he was. While they headed over, the man stood up and looked at them._

_Keely- um hello?_

_Man- yeah. You're probably wondering who I am. (He looked down at his hands nervousloy)_

_Keely- um, yeah_

_man- Keely (long pause) I am father._

**End flashback**

Keely- you're my what?

She squeezed Phil's hand harder, and let her jaw drop. Phil wanted to say something to help her, but for once, even he couldn;t think of anything. Keely'd dad was staring him down though. When Keely saw her dad spot her hand, the one clamped in Phil's, she stepped over closer to Phil trying to hide it from her father. Phil realized what she was doing and let go.

Keely's dad- and who is this? (He nodded towards Phil)

Keely- oh. Uh. This is Phil.

Phil stuck out his hand for her dad, who took it in his.

Phil- Phil Diffy.

Keely's dad-Jackson Teslow... How long have you known my daughter _'longer than you'(he thought)_ um, about three and a half years now... sir.

Jackson- um... wow. Best friend?

Phil nodded.

Jackson- Boy friend?

Phil looked over at Keely, who grabbed his hand again.

Phil turned red, then cleared his throat.

Phil- mhm..

Keely bit her bottom lip, and squeezed his hand even harder, until he felt his hand go numb.

All three felt awkward, and didn't make eye contact.

Keely(trying desperatly to break the silence)- uh. Do you... do you want to come in... you know the hous?... dad.

'_That felt strange to say' _(keelys thoughts)

Phil stayed where he was while they both stepped through the door. He didn't know if he should stay or not. Until Keely looked back at him and grabbed his arm.

Keely (whispering)- I need you here. With me.

She gave him the puppy dog pout. He closed his eyes trying to resist. But somehow he could feel her glare burning through him. She smmiled when she saw him sigh and roll his eyes, then yanked him through the door with her.

All three sat down in the living room. Keely and Phil sat close together on the couch, and Jackson Teslow sat in an arm chair alone across from them. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Keely and Phil looked around the room, while her dad looked straight forward at them both. Keely and Phil played with eachothers thumbs. (A/N lol. Like a thumb war.)

Jackson (ignoring Phil)- Keely... I'm sorry I haven;t kept touch with you for all these years. I was confused and wasn;t really ready to be a father when I left. I never meanet to hurt you, and I hope you forgive me.

' _I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU WERE NEVER HERE FOR ME! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!' (She felt like screaming out)_

Her eyes filled with tears. And she stopped moving her thumb. Phil looked over at her. Feeling bad, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. (A/N they sure use their hands to tell each other thing a lot huh? Haha) They hadn;t ever really talked much about her dad. Now he saw why.

Keely- I know. But why are you here now?

She looked away so he wouldn;t see her crying. After blinking the tears away she looked back.

Jackson- because I'm ready to be a father to you now.

**Ah. I hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews really do help you get updates faster. And they make me SOO happy. You have no idea. When you get a nice review to something you write, it's a really awesome feeling... so press that little purple button, and write a nice big review for me...:)**

**Love,**

**K8 (kate)**


	2. How to deal

**Even though I only got 3 reviews, I'm updating for them. So without further ado, **her... it **chapter two... haha that rhymes... okay :)**

after talking for a few hours, it was going on six PM. Phil and Keely were still not comfortable with Keely's father being there, but they tried to get through it without showing that.

Phil (whispering to Keely)- Keel, I need to get home. My mom's going to wonder what's taking me so long.

Keely's eyes got wide.

Keely- No! (She looked around and quieted down). Phil... you can't leave me here. I need you!...please.

Phil- well then you're going to have to find an excuse to come with me.

Keely- But what about my dad? I can't just leave _him_ alone.

Phil- Well then you're going to have to find an excuse so that both you _and_ him can come with me.

Keely thought for a moment.

Keely- okay. That's sounds logical.

They stopped whispering when Keely's dad started staring again, wondering what they were doing. Phil could tell that Keely was having a hard time thinking up a plan. She looked kind of worried, like she was afraid Phil would have to leave her. And of course, he wanted to help.

Phil- uh, keely. You still coming over to my house with me for dinner? Because I have to go now. Or do you wan t to stay here and catch up with your dad?

She looked at Phil, Then over to her father, looking for an answer. Phil flashed her a reassuring smile. He could tell that she still didn't know what to say.

Phil- Mr. Teslow, you're welcome to come too, if Keely decides to come with me still. It's kind of a tradition, and I'd love for you to meet my parents, they would love to meet you too.

Keely smiled. And mouthed the words thank you when her dad wasn't looking.

Jackson- Well, If Keely wants to go and this is what you normally do, I can't break tradition, or turn down a free meal. So yeah, I'll come. I guess It's the polite thing to do. To meet my daughters boyfriends family They've got to be pretty important to my daughter then too.

Keely smiled.

Keely- yeah. A second family. They're amazing, I know you'll love them.

Jackson grabbed his jacket and walked out the door ahead of them both. As soon as the door closed behind him, Keely ran up to Phil and threw her arms around him.

Keely- ah! Phil! I love you, I love you, I love you! Thank you sooooo much!

Phil laughed.

Phil- You really must be afraid of being alone with this guy.

She pulled away from the hug and gave him a confused look.

Keely- no. I'm just afraid to _talk _to him alone. There's a bug difference. It'sort of a father daughter kind of thing. I need some... emotional support. And it's hard.

Phil- That's where I come in.

Keely Smiled.

Keely- Lucky me.

Phil was about to kiss her before the went out, but the doorbell rang.

Jackson- Are you two coming. "Cause I thought I was coming with _you_.

Phil smiled at Keely instead.

Keely- Oh, un, yeah dad!

She smiled back at Phil, grabbed her coat, and opened the door flirtingly (A/N. I think I just made up that word...lol.)

Phil rolled his eyes, and followed her out the door, closing it behind him. While they walked a few houses down to the Diffy residence, Phil and Keely hooked index fingers and Jackson Teslow followed them on the left side of Keely. Casually stealing glances at them when they were busy whispering. Every few seconds he would hear Keely giggle. Phil was nice, and he knew Keely defidently liked him, he though _'it couldn't be love though. They're WAY too young'._ He felt a wave of dislike suddenly pass over him. Whenever he saw how they acted around each other, or just Phil and his daughter together.

Jackson's thoughts _She's too young to just hang around all the time with her "boy friend". He can't be as great and perfect as he's cut out to be. People can't be THAT 'made' for each other. He knows her better than I do... Why does she always have to be around him all the time? All I wan;t is to talk with my daughter, and her alone. I havn't seen her for years. Shouldn't she be excited that I'm back instead of practicly ignoring me? Because of... HIM?_

DIFFY'S HOUSE

Phil- mom, dad, Keely and I are here! (He looked over at Jackson). And we have someone we want you to meet!

Barb- Okay! Be right over sweetie!

Lloyd and Barb walked into the room. Barb had on oven mitens and an apron. And Lloyd face was covered with black grease blotches, that he was wiping off with a dirty rag. He had been working on the time engine, even though they were staying here. They wanted it fixed just in case they changed the law, and wanted to visit some times. Plus it was something to keep Lloyd busy when he had spare time. It had been broken by Curtis when they came back. Barb and Lloyd were surprised to see a full grown man standing at their doorway whe they came.

Keely- Mr. And Mrs. Diffy, uh this is my dad. My _real _dad. ( she emphasized 'real' because Lloyd had been pretty much her only father figure the last few years.)

Barb and Lloyd's eyes grew wide.

Barb- well... wow. Never expected that.

As soon as she realized what she had just said, she immediatly tried to cover it up.

Barb- I mean... I made meat loaf! (She turned red) It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Barbara Diffy. But you can call me Barb.

Keely giggled softly.

Barbsmiled widely and shook his hand. Lloyd shook afterwards, before he introduced himself.

Lloyd- and I'm Lloyd Diffy.

Jackson- nice to meet you Barb... and Lloyd. Jackson Teslow. (A/N. Keely and her mom had still kept their last name, even after he had moved away)

Phil felt sorry that they had to eat his mom's so called "meatloaf", and he was also kind of embarassed. Not because of Keely, she ate there all the time and knew Mrs. Diffy couldn't cook, but enjoyed it anyways.But trying to impress her father was pretty darn important. He ran into the kitchen while no one was looking, and zapped the meat with the wizard.

Phil (to himself)- now it will actually taste like real meatloaf. (He grinned, and blew at the top of his wizard)

**ah. Tat took forever to type. Well I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love, K8 (kate)**


	3. If only he knew

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was doing the 1 a day thing, but amanda (twin) and I were fighting over the mouse (my turn for the computer) anyways long story short, it broke and we just got a new 1. So here u go. I had it written down from when I was bored at school. Hah.**

Keely and Phil were in the kitchen doing the dishes while the adults and Pim were talking in the other room.

Phil- I wonder what Pim is saying... (pause) or _doing_ in there.

Keely- I'm scared.

Phil laughed

Phil- my parents seemed to like your dad pretty well.

Keely- yeah. But that's kind of what I'm worried about. They're all nice, and polite, but I'm not sure they liked me bringing him over her. I mean it's my dad. They've never even heard anything about him.

Phil- Don't worry. It's all going to be fine.

Keely- yeah, but my dad hardly said anything, Phil. My mom always told me my he's quiet and everything when he's checking people out. And he's very protective. What if he suspects something? Like if he sees one of your future gadgets. Or...

Phil- or what if he doesn't like _us_

She looked over at Phil, who was drying the last plate..

Phil- We've been here long enough, and learned enough, to know how to have a family dinner without doing something obvious.

Keely- yeah. You guys have improved a lot since your "typical family dinner" with mr. Hacket. No big, blue, glowing time holes sucking you up. Or morphing into your parents.

Phil smiled.

Phil- And anyways, if he doesn't like my family, he can't make me stay away from you or anything.It can't be as important to him as you think. Families not getting along is really very common in this century. And anyways, your mom like us. From what I know.

Keely- Yeah. I guess you're right.

Phil- I _am _right.

Keely went over and gave him a hug, then a kiss on the cheek before she walked to the wall to try and listen to what was going on in the living room.

Keely- Maybe we should go in there, and see what they are doing.

Phil- That sounds good.

They laced fingers while heading over to the living room where everyone was supposed to be talking.

Pim-... so that's the first thing that made Phil smile when he was a baby. And you won't believe what he calls it! His BINKY BOOSIC BOX!

Pim burst out laughing.

Jackson- I think I gave Keely something EXACTLY like that when she was little. It's funny, because it was the first thing to make her smile too. Wow.

Keely(more to herslef then Phil)- what are they talking about?

Pim- O hey Phil. Keely... I was just telling your dad about some of Phil's "baby stories"

She flashed an almost evil smile at her brother, trying to look innocent.

Phil- yeah, funny you mentioned that. I've got a few of those about Pim to tell you all later. Pretty interesting stuff too.

Phil grinned back.

Pim stopped smiling and ran up the stairs to her room.

LEAVING

Jackson- Thanks for having me over.

Barb- Anytime. Glad you came.

Keely- Phil. I don't' want to go back with him alone. Where's he going to stay?

Phil- Shouldn;t your mom be home yet?

Keely - no She's spending the night at her friends house to talk over a house they are selling. I don;t even know if she knows he's even here!

Phil- Maybe you should call her. You can stay here if you want to. You know you're always welcome. (He looked at Jackson who was staring at him once again.) I'm not sure if someone (he nodded towards her dad) would like that though.

Keely walked up to her dad.

Keely- Hey dad? ( he took his eyes off of Phil and looked at her father) um... does mom... you know... does she know you're here?

Jackson- yes, I called her before I came.

Keely- oh. Where are you staying?

Jackson- I was going to find a hotel, but your mother told me I could use the guest room until she gets back. Then I have to be out of there.

Keely looked over at Phil nervously.

All he wanted to do was go over and help her. But he knew he couldn;t for their own sake.

Jackson- So I guess we'd better be heading over there to the house now.

Keely- uh. Yeah... let me just go and say goodbye to Phil first.

Jackson- right. Of couse.

Keely- Phil! What am I going to do? He's staying at the house! I can't be here. He expects me there. And I- (Phil cut her off, by putting his finger to her lips)

Phil- Look. Keely. It's going to be alright. I'm pretty sure your dad isn't some psycho murderer wanted in chili or something. Just go. I promise I'll come by later tonight to check on you jst in case. You know... to make you feel better. Kay?

Keely half smiled.

Keely- Thanks Phil.

She got closer to Phil and gave him a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, peering over at the door where her dad was pretending not to watch them. Evn though it was obvious that he was.

Phil- You'd better go now Keels.

While she walked towards the door, she watched Phil the whole way out. He saw her mouth 'hurry' to him, then disappeared into the night. Phil sat, nervous. Wishing he could have just gone with her, and stayed with her all night so she wouldn't have to be afraid.

MID-NIGHT

Phil lay awake in his bed, casually glancing out the window every few minutes, between glaring at th clock, to see if anything had changed, or if anyone was coming. He waited silently, until he was sure everybody was sleeping. He then silently crept out the door and into the dark towards the Teslow residence. When he arrived, the only visible light he could see within the house, was one of Keely's smaller lights by the window. And he knew she was awake. And waiting. Deciding there was no way in with out waking her dad, he figured he would have to get her to come out. He was smart enough to think of that before, and brought the omnamatic grabifyers with him. (A/N from the episode "tanner" I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell it, but.. You get what I'm saying) He slipped them on, and zapped himself up to her windowsill. She was inside playing with the saltshaker. He smiled.

Phil- Keely...!

She looked up and saw him. She looked surpirised at first, then she smiled and opened the window.

Keely- Phil! You came!

Phil- Of course I did. You needed me, and I told you I would come. Will you come outside? Your dad might hear us if I came in.

Keely- Yeah. Just hold on. I'll be down in a second.

When she came out the door, in her pajamas, she ran up to hug Phil straight away.

Keely- Thanks Phil! You're the best!

Phil- tell me something I didn't know.

Keely(giggling)- you are so obnoxious.

Phil (sarcasticly)- by "tell me something I didn't know" I meant, "more compliment's Keely."

She laughed and pulled him over to the porch with her.

Phil and Keely sat down on the wall surrounding Keely's porch.

Phil- so how's it going?

Keely- I'm okay... now.

Phil- did you have any more awkward conversations with your dad?

Keely- actually. We didn't really say a lot to each other when we got back.

She looked around nervously, like she was hiding somethin.

Keely- But.. There was one thing... (she cleared her throat)

Phil- are you hiding something from me?

He scooted closer and looked her in the eyes.

Keely- uh... aw. Phil It's my dad.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

Phil put his arm around her... naturally.

Phil- what?

Keely- look. I'm... I'm not supposed to tell you this, but of course I am, I trust you even more than him and everything, so... my dad... you know how earlier I said he was over pretective?

Phil nodded. Keely slid her hand into Phil's free one.

Keely- He.. He think's we're too young to be what we are now. Like you and me. (She swallowed hard, and looked away, trying to hide tears.) And.. And he... he doesn't want me to see you any more.

Phil- Keely...

Keely turned back to face him. The tears on her cheeks glistening in the moonlight.

Keely- I don't want to listen to him... I _won't _listen to him.

Phil pulled her into him. She cried onto his shoulder. He stayed calm trying to help her. Of course he wasn;t happy with it at all either. What went wrong? He was sweet, and polite, and everything a father would normally want for his daughter. He couldn't think of anything he had ever done wrong to make him think that. Maybe Mandy could fix it all when she got back. They could only hope.

**You have NO idea how long that took. Wow! Longggg chapter. I expect some nice reviews :) so go on! I update faster after seeing them. Even begging helps.**

K8


	4. watching from the other side

**First off, sorry for the long wait. My sister has just been on A LOT! And the computer is being EVIL... and slow :)**

**anyways. Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer- so I don't own potf... big deal... jk it IS a big deal... w/e**

Keely woke up to the smell of burnt toast and sausage. She walked downstairs, forgetting for a second that her dad was there.

Jackson- Hey Keely.

Keely looked up at him surprised.

Keely- um. Oh yeah. Hey.

Jackson- Do you want breakfast?

Keely- uh, actually... I was going over to...- ( she remembered that she couldn't see Phil)... a... a friends house. Via actually.

Jackson- Via...? uh, okay. Maybe later I can meet her,

Keely laughed nervously.

Keely- yeah.

Jackson- Too bad... I guess I'll have to eat all this myself then.

Keely- sorry.

Jackson was suspicious. He didn;t believe she was going to see this 'Via' like she had claimed. And he wanted to find out for sure,

Trying to cut this awkward conversation short, Keely ran upstairs to call Phil.

Keely (after Phil picks up)- what's your mom making?

Phil- eggs, toast, fish, sausage, cereal, banana... some other stuff you don't want to hear about... Yeah. She's trying the "breakfast smoothie" thing again.

Keely- uh oh. Well I;m coming over.

Phil laughed.

Phil- okay... it's your stomach.

Keely- alright. I'll sneak in a few granola bars.

Phil- Great. See ya in a few minutes.

Keely- Kay.

They hung up. Keely had set out an outfit the night before so she wouldn't have to look for it in the morning. That way she could get out if the house, and away from her father as soon as possible, and of course, still look good. About ten minutes later, she was standing outside of the Diffy's door. She rung the doorbell.

Pim- oh... it's the girl.

keely flashed a sarcastic smile at the short blond in front of her.

Keely- good morning to you too Pim.

She patted her head as she entered the house. Pim rolled her eyes, and shut the door.

Phil- Hey Keel.

Keely's face lit up.

Keely- hello _Phil._

Phil- how's it going with the 'dad'

Keely- I'm kinda... avoiding him. I don't know, he's just so distant.

Phil- oh. Breakfast is ready. Don't worry, you just have to pretend it's working. Pim and I have learned to zap it with the wizard while she's not looking, so we can get away from it faster.

He smiled at her. Why don;t you join us?

Keely rolled her eyes, and smiled along with him.

AFTER BREAKFAST- in Phil's room

Phil- you know, it's probably best if you five your father a chance you know.

Keely- yeah. I just don't know what to do.

Phil- ask him to go somewhere with you... you know, just to like hang out or something. Quality family time. It always works.

Keely stopped spinning in the desk chair see was stting in and looked over at Phil.

Keely- yeah. That's a good idea. Maybe the park?

Phil- mhm.

She started spinning again.

Keely- but I'm still nervous when I'm alone around him.

Phil- I guess I would come with you again, but you know why... I'm not supposed to even see you. I can tell I'm not his favorite person.

Keely stopped spinning again, and got out of the chair to sit by Phil on his bed.

Keely- what exactly are you saying?

Phil- well, just the look in his eyes... and him banning you from seeing me.

Keely- Phil.. He just doesn;t _know _you.

Phil- I just don't see why he would do this. He's only known me for less than a day, and hates me already. Enough to keep you away.

Keely- yeah.. Like he could keep me away.

Phil looked over confused.

Keely- look. Phil. Just because my dad _thinks _he can control be after arriving out of the blue, with out any sort of warning, after being gone all these year, doesn't mean I'm crazy enough to listen to something as stupid as me staying away from you.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

Keely- Phil. I love you. I need you in my life _way _more than I've ever needed him, and if he can;t realize that, maybe he doesn't belong here at all.

Phil smiled.

Phil- _oh really?_

Keely put her hands in her lap, and squeezed them tightly between her knees.

Keely- mhm...

Phil leaned in, and kissed her passionately. Little did they know, that outside, some one was watching. And that person, was not happy with what he saw.

**sorry that wasn't as long as I had hoped. If I get some reviews, ill probably update tomorrow. You see I'm lazy, and reviews really boost my energy. It's not scientificly proven to be possible yet, but obviously that is all ture. So you know what to do.**

K8


	5. get to know him

**I do not want to keep you waiting any longer. It's finally Friday! Yay! So I have time to update. Well until like 8 then I have to babysit... but ill try to get on there.**

**Disclaimer- don't own potf**

Keely entered her house to find her father and mother arguing in the living room.

Mandy- they've been best friends for three years.

Jackson- I don't like him

Mandy- YOU DON"T KNOW HIM!

Keely cleared her throat.

Mandy- oh hello nugget.

Keely- uh. Hi.

Mandy- we were just-

Keely- talking about Phil right?

Mandy nodded, then shot a slightly mean glance at her ex husband.

Jackson- I saw you with him today. Even after I told you not to, you still went there. And you lied to me about going to 'vias'. You are grounded young lady!

Keely- what?

Mandy- what?

Jackson- you heard me.

Keely- you do NOT have the right to ground me. You abandoned me, and are trying to punish me for doing nothing wrong?

Mandy- what she said. Jackson, Phil is the sweetest, friendliest, amazing, and perfect person for Keely.

Jackson- I don't trust him

Mandy- do I have to repeat myself over and over until it sinks into your thick, stuborn head? YOU DO NOT KNOW HIM JACKSON!

Keely- mom! Thanks, but I think I need to talk to dad alone now.

Mandy- oh, okay biscuit, just call me if he keeps acting like a jerk!

Keely was so agrivated, she wasn't afraid to express her feelings and get mad at her dad.

Keely- dad! I didn't break any rules. Mom loves Phil , and has always let me see him. I don't see how you can think something is, wrong, He's the perfect guy! If you're banning me from him, you might as well try to ban me from rainbows and butterflies. Or ground me from the world!

Jackson- I _am _grounding you from the world, for disobeying me.

Keely- okay, I thought you might of thought of this on your own, but I guess not. You left me! I never needed you before, because I never knew you. You can't just show up one day out of nowhere and try to take over my life and be 'the father' after never being here for me before. I have a life, and I'm sorry, but if you're trying to ruin it for me, I don't think there's even a place for you. Mom has taken perfect care of me all my life, and Phil Is another huge part of my life. I need him there more than you, and you need to just except that, or go back to your normal life. Either way is okay with me.

She started to walk away from him.

Jackson- keely...

She ran up to her room before he could speak, leaving him confused, and hurt.

THE NEXT MORNING

Keely got out of bed, and dressed just like any other Sunday morning. She headed downstairs and stopped in fron of a tall man waiting by the kitchen for her.

Jackson- good morning Keely.

Keely- oh. You.

Jackson- look, I just wanted to come by and talk with you for a while. Since I dond;t get much of a chance last night.

Keely- Well I don't feel like talking, so, sorry.

She grabbed a pop tart and ran back up the stairs to get ready.

Jackson sat down at the breakfast bar, with his head in his hands. He sighed and got up to leave, when Mandy came down.

Jackson- don't worry, I was just leaving.

Mandy- wait a second.

Jackson- huh?

Mandy- We need to go over a few things... about Keely. Why don't you stay for a cup of coffee?

Jackson- um. Okay.

Mandy and Jackson sat back down at the breakfast bar. Mandy poured them both a cup of coffee and began the conversation.

Mandy- you see, Phil and Keely have been inseperable since they met. There's some sort od amazing connection between them that you cannot separate. Those two are, oh how do I put this, meant to be. And like we've been saying, you, especially you, can't just try to barge into her life nad try to change it. Especially trying to pull them apart. No one can do that. No on has the right to do that.

Jackson- I think I get it. You have _both _been telling me that over and over. I just think she is too young to be having a serious relationship. Too yong to actually love somebody, like that. And so is he. What if he hurts her?

Mandy- maybe you should get to know Phil better. H e would do anything in the world for Keely. And they are not too young, just lucky. Lucky to have met each other at such an early age.

Jackson- Well then, let's arrange a dinner with him again, you know, to see if what you're aying it right.

Mandy- well, of course it's right! But you do need to see it for yourself. I gaurantee you'll be amazed. I'll call Barb and try to see if they can come over tonught.

Jackson- sounds good.

Mandy- alright. I'll call you later. You best be trying to get ready to give them a better first impression of you.

Jackson- by mandy.

Mandy- later.

And with that, He left the Teslow house.

**I'm going to stop there for now. R & R. And thank you!**

**K8**


	6. more than unexpected

**Ahh! Im sorry I haven't updated for like ever! I've been busy, and lazy. And I hurt my hands and it's harder for me to type. But im going to try and update now. Hopefully it will be long enough to make up for the wait, but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own potf.**

Jackson spent the who day getting ready for his dinner with the Diffy's. He didn't want Keely, especially, to be mad at him anymore. He also planned to tell Keely the reason why he was back in Pickford. He was about to tell her something really big, and she'd have to make a life changing decision. So she'd have to be able to trust him to make that decision. At least if she said what he wanted her to. Faster than he had expected, the time for dinner had come. He left the hotel and jumped into his car.

At the Teslow house, Keely was scurrying around her room, searching for clothes, once again. She was nervous about Phil and Her dad, and what was going to happen. Her mom assured her that Jackson and Phil would get along, and that her dad would finally see Phil the right way, but Keely wasn't so sure. She looked at the clock, and decided she would just throw on what her mom had put out for her, since there wasn't much time left before everyone else arrived. She heard the doorbell ring, and her mother greeting the Diffy's. Then a few seconds later, she heard footsteps running up the stairs, and a knock on her door. Keely went to answer, and on the other side, unsurprisingly, stood Phil.

Keely- Phil!

She hugged him quicker than it took to open the door in the first pace, and buried her face in his shoulder. Surprised, her patted her back and smiled, rolling his eyes.

Phil (laughing a little) - you okay keel?

Keely ( finally pulling away)- yeah. No. I.. I think so. Actually, I'm just a little nervous.

Phil- wh y? I'm the one he doesn't like.

Keely gave him a "look"

Keely- he never said he didn't like you, Phil. And he doesn't know you. I'm just worried that he won't change his mind about us. Even though I won't let anything like that happen, I just don't want my own _father _to disapprove.

Phil half smiled at her. She was standing looking down at the ground, with one hand on her hip, just babbling on the other side of the room, and making dramatic hand motions with her other arm.

Phil-...Keely.

She looked up at him questionly, and let her arm fall to the side.

Phil- it is going to be alright. He's the one who planned this thing anyways, I don't think it's going to be something bad, if we're _all_ here and invited.

Keely smiled.

Keely- yeah. You're right. Smart thinking smarty pants.

Phil laughed and walked over to her.

Phil- come on. We can go down together.

Keely took his hand, smiled, and walked put the door with Phil beside her.

On their way down the doorbell rang again. Keely and Phil stopped walking and looked over at each other. Phil gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and they walked on down. Keely turnedthe door knob of the front door as soon as they made it to the bottom. On the other side was her dad with his hands in his pockets, staring down at his shoes. He looked up to see Phil and his daughter waiting for him to come in, which he gladly did.

Jackson- Hi keely.

He looked over to Phil following their attached hands.

Jackson- hey Phil.

He took his right hand out of his pocket and put it out for Phil. Sort of like a new introduction, remembering what Mandy had said about a "_new first impression_" Phil shook it, so that he was now holding onto two of the Teslows hands.

Keely watched as they both let go. Phil looked back over at her and smiled, which made her feel better.

Keely- Mom's almost done with dinner. Do you want to came with us and the rest of the Diffy's to wait?

Her eyes grew big. She was scared he would try to find an excuse to avoid them. She felt better after he responded.

Jackson- yeah. That would be nice.

They still felt uncomfortable around each other. But Keely was relieved her and Phil hadn't come up yet. She was sure he wouldn't want to talk about it in front of his whole family.

The rest of the Diffy family greeted him and they all sate down to talk, until Mandy finished supper. They surprisingly got along very well, and didn't talk about anything that made anyone else feel at all uncomfortable .. Mostly Lloyd and Jackson joked around. Keely and Phil sat by each other quietly the whole time just watching everyone else. After about fifteen minutes, Mandy walked in wearing an apron and oven mits, informing them that everything was ready for them. They all sat around the table silently, filling up their plates with chicken, briscuit, broccolli, and mashed potatoes. Jackson would casually glance across the table at Phil and Keely who would do the same. Nobody spoke until there was a loud thud that could be heard from the outside the house. Phil looked out and saw Curtis hiding in the bushes. They had told him to stay in the garage and that they were just going to Keely's for a few hours, but he's a cave man, what has he ever understood correctly? Lloyd's eyes grew wide.

Lloyd- Mandy, I think the cobbler is ready. He motioned towards his own wife, while talking to Ms. Teslow.

Barb took the hint and put down her fork to stand up. Yeah, I'll get it for you.

Mandy agreed and thanked her. She was a little confused, but shrugged it off.

Barb- oh alright. Excuse me, I'll be right back.

Keely tried to hold in her laughter. Pim sat there staring at Jacson evily, and Phil was trying to mouth something to his dad without Keely's father seeing him. A few minutes later Barb walked in carrying a peach cobbler so they wouldn't get suspicious. She nodded towards her family and Keely telling them the caveman problem was taken care of. They got back to their dinner. They finished and Mandy went into the kitchen to get the rest of the desert. Jackson had been surprisingly quiet during the whole night. They all could tell something big was on his mind, including Keely, who was the most worried of them all.

Phil looked over at Keely and saw her nervous expression.She stared down at her hands in a daze, not noticing Phil. He slid his hand into hers. She looked up and saw him smile at her.

Phil- Mr. Teslow, is everything okay?

Jackson had been out in his own world too.

Jackson- yes. Well, actually I have something to ask you Keely.

He nodded towards his daughter. She squeezed Phils hand.

Keely- yes?

Jackson- could we uh, speak privately.

Keely was afraid he would ask that. So was Phil.

Keely- dad. Anything you can say to me, you can say to them.

She used her free hand to motion around the table.

Jackson- um, okay. I respect that. It's just I have something big to tell you.

Keely stared at him blankly. He could tell that didn't mean anything.

Jackson- um. The reason why I'm here.. In Pickford...

He looked around the room at everybody staring at him, then locked his gaze on his daughter.

Jackson- Keely, I want you to come back with me to Houston.

Keely- H-Houston... as in Houston Texas? Has that where you've been all along?

He nodded nervously. Phil's jaw dropped, and Pim dropped her fork on her plate loudly, almost choking on her mouthful of food.

Keely's eyes narrowed- wh-why?

Jackson- I, there's, I wanted to catch up with you. Plus, there are just so many great career plands for you there.

Keely- I want to be a reporter, a hard hitting reporter. I'm pretty sure Texas isn't the kind of place for that.

Jackson- No, No. You could become a reporter there, you could be the best. I think it is the best thing for you, since you're getting older, and don;t have much of a father's influence.

Keely began to feel agrivated again.

Keely- That's not my fault dad! You left me!

Her eyes filled with tears. Phil put his other hand over the one of her's that he already had. She looked over at him. His face was full of caringness (**A/N.. Lol that's not a word... oh well ) **

Jackson- Keely, you know I feel bad about that. That's why I'm trying to make up for it. I already bought us a house, and found an amazing school for you. There's so many nice people there, you'd get along with them very easily.

Keely- What! You really think I'm going to come with you? Does mom even know about this?

Jackson- yes she knows. But I am a fairly wealthy man. I've gone places since leaving Pickford and I have lawyers that can legally give me the right to take you with me.

Keely stood up. Tears streamed down her face. She hadn't expected something like this to happen. It was supposed to be a dinner for her dad to make up to the Diffy's. Not try to force her away from them. She ran up the stairs to her room. Phil looked over at Jackson blankly, and left the table too, to follow. At least he knew he could help. Jackson had started to like Phil, but once again ifelt a strong pang of dislike after seeing him follow his daughter up the stairs, thinking he was so high in her life, and that he could fix it all. Little did he know that Phil really _was _as high in her life as he was cut out to be. He couldn't fix it all, but he could make it as good as it could get after the news.

Phil knocked on the door to tell her he was there. Then he let himself in like he had done so many times before when she was upset. She didn't look up from her bed where she was crying. He didn't speak either. He just walked over and sat on her bed. She sat up and hugged him. He held her, letting her cry into his shirt. It's all he could do.

Jackson decided to leave the table, as he could see he was not wanted there. He wanted to follow Phil up the stair to show that he could care as much as him. When everybody else was occupied talking about him in the kitchen while the 'pretended' to do the dishes, he sneaked up the stairs and peered through Keely's bedroom door. And he didn't like what he saw.

Phil was still holding her, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair while she dried. He shirt was stained with a blotch of tears, but he didn't care. He was mad at Jackson. He was the one hurting Keely, and he didn't even consider her feelings, again. How could someone just leave, come back years later, and try to take someone he claimed to care about away from everything she loved and knew? Keely gripped onto his shirt tightly, and let out a huge sigh, trying to get breath from crying so hard.

Jackson stood watching on the other side of the door. Why was Phil the one she went to for comfort. Shouldn't it be him? He felt a wave of Jealousy along with hate come over him, while watching Keely cry. Phil kissed her forehead, then rested his chin on her head, and hugged her tighter. He felt like crying too, but knew he had to stay strong for Keely, or she would get worried. He hated the feeling that he couldn't fix her problems. And he hated what was happening ever since Jackson came to Pickford.

**Ah. Big chapter. It took forever, so I think it's probably my longest. I guess I'll see when I put it up huh? I was trying to make up for not updating. SO I EXPECT SOME REVIEWS! Lol. Anyways... that's chapter 6.**

**K8**


	7. unbelievable

**Ah im sick and bored so im writing another chapter. Lol. That last one was over 2000 words long! Longest chapter I've written out of any of my storys! Even though I only got 2 reviews (thanks to you two, by the way) im still updating. So on with chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer- we should all know by now that non of us fanfiction-ers own this wonderful show, or why the heck would we be writing the fanfiction in the first place? Huh? Huh? Good question.**

Keely Teslow woke up in her bed, tucked underneath the covers all alone. She sat up and remembered what had happened the night before and immediatly fell back down onto the pillow where she spotted a note. Without getting up she lied on her back and opened up the neatly folded letter. Before she read even the first word she knew who had written it by the handwriting.

_Keel,_

_Sorry, I had to leave before you woke up. Your dad was pretty mad at me last night and I didn't want him to get upset with me still there. Meet me at the park, in our normal spot when you get this. Don't bother to eat breakfast, I brought your favorite, spray donuts! See ya soon._

_Love, Phil_

She smiled and got out of bed. Her legs were weak, but she managed to get into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her mind filled with thoughts of Phil, and her father. She was so mad, she promised herself never to talk to him again, unless it was to defend herself. While getting ready she wondered where he was right now and what he was doing. Packing to take her away as soon as possible? Planning on a way to break her away from phil? Torturing little children like he did her? **(A/N pshh. Ha) **She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and threw on her clothes and make-up realizing she was _supposed _to be in a hurry.

Phil sat by his and Keely's "tree" where he had written "_Keely & Phil Best Friends Forever" _a little while back, with the wizard. He kept thinking about what Jackson had said the night before at dinner. How Keely would actually have to move away. He always though they would both stay in Pickford forever, since he didn't have to worry about going to the future anymore. Both the Diffy and Teslow families loved Pickford. In fact everyone who lived in the small, friendly town loved it there. He knew he couldn't be as mad at Mr. Teslow as Keely was, but he also knew he'd never been this angry before in his lifetime.

Keely slowly walked to the park. She was in a daze still. Nothing worse could've happened that night. Why would someone just think they could force some one they should, but hardly knew, away from their only home? You would almost think they could just call the cops and get him arrested. I mean, he was never there for her. He never cared before, did he? Not enough to come back, or even send a card for her birthdays or Christmas. He couldn't? And he wouldn't. They would make sure of that. Neither knew how, but it would have to happen some how.

Phil saw Keely walking towards him. He got up on his feet and took a step forward. She had her arms crossed over her chest, holding onto the inside ends of her sweater. The wind was blowing her hair while she stared at the ground ahead of her. Phil looked worried. She didn't seem to notice him until she stopped right in front of him. She didn't look up for a minute, but when she did, he saw the glistening tears in her eyes about to overflow. Silently, he hugged her. Her arms uncrossed and returned the embrace. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever until Phil pulled away, and pulling her down to the ground with him.

Phil- keel?...

She looked over at him.

Phil- about last night...

She looked away again.

Phil- uh. I think we'd better think of a way to get out of it.

Keely- is it that obvious? I mean...

Phil- no. it's okay. But what do we do?

Keely didn't answer.

Phil- right. Do you know where your dad is now?

She shook her head no, still staring down at her hands.

Phil- somehow we have to convince him not to make you go. We have to find out more about this guy. No offence, but your dad doesn't seem like the most normal father. I think there's something up with that guy.

Keely bit her lip and nodded.

Phil- so...

Keely- we have to go find him.

Phil and Keely were back at the Teslow house. Mandy was gone, she was called in for the weekend again for a family looking at one of their newer homes. Jackson had left late the night before. Keely had never asked what hotel he was staying at, so they had no idea where to look. Phil picked up a piece of paper.

Phil- Keel. What's this?

She took it from him.

Keely- I don't know. Let's try opening it.

Phil rolled his eyes and watched over Keely's shoulder while she opened up the letter. Their eyes both grew wider as they read the note. Their jaws dropping as far as physicly possible.

_Jackson,_

_I got your letter. Sound like your daughter is a real brat. What kind of kid would yell at their own flesh and blood for something as stupid as some boy they've known. She should be excited about you coming to see her after all these years without such a wonderful man like you. Bring her here with you and we'll show her who's boss. I miss you. Come home soon. _

_Xoxoxo_

_Love, snookums _

_( Bonnie ) _

keely- I, I can't believe this!

**Dun dun dun.**

**I bet you didn't see _that _coming. To tell you the truth, neither did I. I had no idea what this chapter would be about at all. My fingers did it. All by themselves. Ok, I wont give them that much credit. Anyways, I would like some reviews before my next update. If you haven't noticed, I don't update as fast without them. That's why it's been taking me so long the last couple times. Not even my 'normals' come and read anymore. But anyways... I hope you like it.**


	8. it's all collapsed

**Ah guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like a week again. I've been really into aly & aj, and miley cyrus, and making all my graphics. Miley cyrus is from where I've lived for 10 ½ years of my life and still live partly. So I m really into her now and the new show hannah montana. Not as much as "phil" but I really want to meet her, because she's JUST LIKE ME! Geez, ahe stole my dream. Lol, but I have contacts, in TN cuz tons of ppl there know her. I know ppl who r really good friends with her and/or members of her family, so that's exciting. Anyways... I've been putting this off long enough. Oh and by the way I'm going to start trying to write my story correctly, instead of being lazy and taking the easy road with the skript looking stuff**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from the show. Just jackson, which I don't really wish to own in the first place currently :)**

Keely stood gawking at the letter she held in her hand. Even after reading it over and over, her brain still wouldn't let her process it all. Phil's hand rested on her shoulder, where it had been the past few minutes. He was truthfully just as amazed as she was. He knew Jackson was a little out of the ordinary, but not in some insane way, that he'd try to take the one important person he mistreated all these years. The one person that Phil could never let go of, if she was ever to leave. He dozed off into his own worried thoughts until Keely made an unexpected move.

Keely dropped the letter, spun around, and threw her arms around Phil's neck. The words written neatly on the pale yellow slip of paper she had previously held, were finally soaking in. He really was going to find a way to take her away. Away from everything. Not being able to hold it in, her eyes finally overflowed, pouring out tears that were never meant to be shed, into Phil's shoulder. Her though he would cry too, but his body wouldn't let him, at least until he was alone somewhere, so Keely wouldn't freak out more. He just held onto her like he did before.

Time went by quicker then either of them felt it pass, and before they broke their embrace, there was a knock on the door. More like a soft thud, but any less, somebody who wanted to be let in. Keely's arms dropped as she stared at the front door nervously from the kitchen. She wiped away the stray tear lingering on her face, and followed Phil to the neatly white painted door in the front of the Teslow house. She looked through the peek hole, and immediatly her jar dropped to the point it was when she had first read the hidden note.

"I can't believe he has the guts to come back here." Keely mumbled.

"Well, Keels, he wouldn't need the guts, since he never would know we read that letter anyways."

Keely smirked.

Beginning to Panic, Keely started pacing franticly in front of the door. "Phil.. Phil! What do I do?" she spoke louder then intended.

There was another, louder, knock at the door.

"Let's try opening the door first, and then figure that out from there." Phil replied.

"Oh. Right"

The reached her hand out and slowly turned the slightly scratched up, brass doorknob. Her throat had never felt this heavy in her life. She was afraid she wouldn't have the strength to keep herself from throwing her fists in his face. The door finally swung open, uncovering the man, they both least wanted to see at that moment.

"I, uh, I forgot my coat." were his first words.

Keely got up the nerves to speak. But what she said to him was not what any of them expected her to say. Not even herself.

"Yeah. I think you forgot something else _too _father." she said she said cooly, pulling the wrinkles letter out of her pocket.

Jackson's eyes grew two times as huge as they were before. He snatched the paper from her hands and read it over once in his head, then returned the deathly stare both Phil and Keely were giving him.

"I, you, ...little brat. What would you be doing searching through my stuff!." his voice rose to it's loudest, causing Keely to find Phil's hand for comfort.

Keely's eyes began to water again. "We weren't searching. You left it out in the open on our kitchen counter. And I can't believe even _you_ would do this!" she wasn't afraid to stand up to him this time. Her voice cracked from the shaking state she was currently in. Phil watched her, and just wanted to reach over and hold her to make it stop.

Before she broke down she managed to let out one more word to him. "Why?"

Keely started to lean on phil, not being able to hold herself up herself anymore. He felt her weight gradually growing on him, and moved his hand from hers, to around her wait to help support her.

"Never mind _why_. You're coming with me, and that's final. Now where's my coat?" He asked.

Seeing as neither of the two teens standing in front of him were in the condition to answer him, he left them alone to roam the house himself in search of his jacket. As soon as he walked out, keely turned so she was facing Phil. He instinctively positioned his other arm around her too. She had her head on his chest, and her hands curled up between the both of them.

"Keely. He can't take you. The law wouldn't allow it, and neither will I." he said trying to comfort her in any way that he could. She looked up at him, and tried to speak, but couldn't, so she just flung her arms around his neck.

They both went over to the couch, never letting go of each other.

"Phil, what do we do?" Keely whispered between sobs.

Phil wiped off Keely's face with the corner of his sleeve. "I don't Know Keel. But I–" He was cut off by Jackson walking back into the room with his jacket.

Seeing Phil rock Keely, and her crying uncontrollably, made him angrier than before. "And Keely, I advise you to quit hanging out with this boy, and to get packing. He's not doing you any good, being around you all the time." She was so outraged by his comment, she got up and went to go show her dad exactly what she felt about him, but he was out the door, and out of sight before she could get to him.

Phil had followed her over. She slammed her hand against the now closed door, and slid down to the floor, holding her knees tightly to her chest. Phil came down beside her and held her to him. She leaned over onto him helplessly.

"He's really going to make me go, Phil." She let out a giant sigh, trying to catch her breath.

He stroked her hair, combing through it with his fingers "Shh. He can't just throw you in the back seat of his car, and move you to Texas with him. It's going to be okay. I'll make sure it's okay." He was unsure about it all, but he knew he wouldn't let her go with out a fight.

Keely fell asleep like that, still on the floor, her face streaked with tears. Phil watched her sleeping peacefully, never letting go of her. He was almost afraid that if he did, she would disappear, and that's what they were trying to prevent. So he stayed up, with his thoughts.

**That took a lot longer then it looked. It took a few breaks, but it took pretty long still. Anyways. I would really love to get some reviews for it :) I like how I wrote the beginning part, like how it flows. Lol. Yeah. **

**K8**


	9. your amazingness, it's unbelievable

**Wow I've just been caught up in life, and have been putting off updating as long as possible, so it's been forever. I'll try to make it, long, possibly taking more then one day, just to make you happy. And reviews are what make ME happy :.**

**Disclaimer- don't own the show.**

**xxXXXxx**

Mandy Teslow listened to her daughter breaking down on the other line. She was trying hard to make sense of what Keely was saying, but couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"...And mom, he just wants to take me away from you and Phil.." Keely mumbled through tears into the phone. "I just don't know what to do. You can't let him take me..."

"Love muffin, there's no way on this earth I would let your father hurt you, or take you away from me. These are the reasons I divorced your father, he has his own crazy world, and I have mine. I'm sorry he had to suck you into it."

"Mom? When are you coming home, I miss you."

Mandy had been on another business trip the entire week, and Keely had to stay home alone, except for the long stops Phil would make daily, as always, or when she would swap places and stay at Phil's. The Diffy's had gotten Pim to stay away from them two, after finding out the terrible situation Keely was dealing with. She never wanted to hang around them anyways, with their constant flirting, rambling, and drama cases, even though being Phil's younger sister, she was close enough to Keely that she felt almost as bad as the rest of the family.

"You know what? I was going to stay a few hours at the office after we return, but if you need me, I can come straight home without a problem."

Keely smiled "That would be great mom, if it's not a problem. I really want to see you."

"Nugget, I want to see you too. You're practically all I've thought about all week, and it's no problem at all."

"Thanks, I Love you!"

"Love you too sugar plum, see you soon!"

Keely placed the phone into it's cradle softly, and got off her bed, which Phil had taken her up to before he went home the night before, and wiped her eyes with a tissue before walking to Phil's for the day.

**xxXXXxx**

Walking the few minutes to the Diffy's was always one of the most peaceful, alone times Keely would ever get. Every time she was headed over there, she felt safe, and some sot of light lit inside her. She always had clear thoughts, and an open mind to all things. And walking alone, she felt the urge to turn back, go into her room, and just cry some more. But before she could decide, Phil was standing in his doorway smiling at her. He could sense her anxiety and confusion, immediatly pulling her into him by instinct.

"Keel, you know I'm here for you right?"

She nodded into his shoulder, sniffling in another round of tears. He ran his fingers into her straight hair. She hadn't done a lot with her appearance since her dad came around. The usual peppy, stylish Keely, was now reduced to a normal sixteen year old teen, just throwing on some jeans and a semi clean t-shirt to avoid more decisions.

"Do you need anything now?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes, once again, glistening with fresh tears.

Even through soft sobs she managed to mumble out "can we go for a walk?"

She thought of all the other walks they had taken together. It always seemed to be the most soothing, way to calm down. She figured it would be the easiest way to be with Phil, without parents, mysterious little sisters, and troubling dads.

"Yeah. Yes of course."

He took her hand ,pulling her to his side. She smiled, causing him to grin back at her, happy to see her radiant smile again, spread across her face widely. Where it's supposed to be.

**xxXXXxx**

"Thanks Phil." Keely said, hugging him for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "You're always there for me when I need you most."

"day and night I'm by your side."

Keely giggled. "Yeah. Protecting me."

Phil looked up dazed, "good times."

Keely smiled again. "Hey Phil?" he looked back at her questioningly. "Will you, stay _here_, with _me_?" she said motioning towards her front door.

He put his arm around her shoulders, pushing her head sown casually. "Yuuup." he smiled.

**xxXXXxx**

The phone rang again. Keely got up from her position, snuggled up to Phil on the couch, to pick it up... again. He sighed. She had this certain charm about her while answering her phone calls. She dropped back down on the couch and pulled her knees up close to her using her free hand. She then moved it down to her stomach, as a slightly angry face crept upon her face.

"No you can't come over."

Phil watched her confused.

"I just don't want to see you. Ever."

He touched her hand comfortingly She looked down at it, then to his face and let out a small smile.

"After what you did to me? No, and Phil didn't deserve the way you've treated him either. I don't know how you could do this, and I'm tired of you calling me. I'm not moving with you–, Phil squeezed her hand, -_we're _not going to take this from you any more. Do you understand?" he voice rose, ad aggravation piled up inside of her.

She hung up the phone before her father had time to answer.

"I can't take this anymore! I, I just can't deal with him!" she yelled, standing up from the couch, and slapping her forehead. She broke down again, and Phi lstood up grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"Keely!"

She focused her eyes on his face, and knew all he wanted was to help her. Then looked down ashamed.

"Keely, I love you."

She looked back up at him surprised.

"I love you too."

"And I want you to know how much I really care about you, and that whatever he does, and whoever helps him do it, I will always be _there_, not in just Pickford, but there by you. No matter what. Okay?"

she nodded, and threw her arms around him. Breathing in deeply the smell that was Phil, then pulling away.

"I can't believe how perfect you are."

"I'm not-" before he could finish she cut him off.

"No Phil. You're amazing. Almost too amazing."

It was his turn to smile. A classic 'Phil' smile too.

" I can't even reach your amazing,..." she paused for a second." your amazing-ness." " It's like so amazing it's not humanly, amazing-ness. And everything you do seems to be amazing."

Phil's smile grew.

"Keely" "Keely..." He couldn't get her to stop. She kept rambling about his 'amazing... ness, and he thought of the only way to stop her before it just got annoying. Oh yeah, and it worked. It _diffidently_ worked.

Keely felt his lips press firmly against hers, causing her rambling to cease, for a long time. Phil's amazing...ness was the last thing on her mind then. And for the first time in days, she felt completely, and utterly... amazing.

**THE END.. **

**Just kidding.**

**But it is the end of this chapter. Which means reviews! This took me 3 nights, and a lot of effort. Okay maybe not that much effort, but I did update for you finally, so reviews are very much appreciated, and they light up my day, and cause me to update sooner. **

**Thank you.**

**Much love,**

**k8**


	10. if it's a shoe sale?

**I don't feel like writing, al all but I'll do it anyways for you guys, and because I have absolutely nothing to do today, anywhere to go, and ther'e nothing on tv, so here's chapter 9. I don't know what's going to happen (like always) so I don't know when it's ending either.**

♡☺☻✎✍✌✏✐✰✮✯★✿❀❁❇❈ ➔⇨ ❤❦

**Disclaimer- obviously I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 10**

**xxXXXxx**

Phil woke up next to Keely on the couch.

_We fell asleep, again, aww man , and we have school today._

He looked at Keely. Still, he loved the way she slept. breathing so lightly you could hardly hear it. And if you touched her, she would shiver, and make a small noise so quiet, you'd have to be less then a foot away to make it out. She was snuggled up against the arm of the couch, with her hands under her face, and her feet barely covered by the blanket she had worn while they were watching the movie. The tips of her toes pressed lightly onto his leg. He smiled, and covered them up all the way with her blanket, and brushed the tendrils of hair, the were sprawled out everywhere, out of her face.

Her eyes flickered open half way.

Phil smiled.

She smiled back.

"Hey" she whispered, attempting to sit up, and failing.

"Good morning" he said softly.

Trying again to get up, she lazily flopped back down, causing a scene Phil could hardly ignore. He held back his laughter, and gave her his hand to help, -which she gladly took.

"Why does it seem like... every time you come over, or we stay up late, we fall asleep?"

Phil laughed.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

Keely smoothed out her hair, and looked at Phil, who was sitting very close to her.

"You know, I do kick when I sleep, Phil."

"Really?" he smiled, "'cause I never noticed."

"If I would've kicked you off this couch, I could have done some serious damage." she said, flinging a finger in his face.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we Teslow?"

"certainly not Diffy."

She stood up, and grinned at him widely, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up violently, the rubbing them together mockingly. Phil rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen.

**xxXXXxx**

The school day went by just about as slow as time can possibly go. They had gotten through the first four periods, and it was time for lunch. Keely walked in and set at their normal table. Phil and Via were already there, and Owen was off chasing some girl.

" Oh mygosh, Keely. I got a magazine from shoppers-weeky, and they are having a huge shoes ale at the mall this week. You so have to come with me. They have those point toed, high top, 2.5 inch, brown leather boots you've been searching for, and they're only thirty six dollars!" Via said ecstatically.

"I'm sorry Vi, but I can't."

Both Phil and Via looked over at Keely surprised.

"But Keely, why?"

"I would really love to, but I already have plans." Keely's face looked unsure and depressed, she faced towards the floor so no body would see, but Phil knew better than that. There was something she wasn't telling them.

"Oh, okay, but you're really missing out." Via went back to picking the tomatoes off her sandwich.

Keely started to eat to, but Phil just didn't feel right. He kept watching her. She ignored him, trying not to send off any false messages.

**xxXXXxx**

Phil caught up with Keely in the hall, and jumped in front of her.

"Whoa there, you do know you could've caused a big accident there boy. These shoes aren't made for walking."

_Then what's the point in wearing the? Oh nevermind. _

"Sorry Keel, I just really needed to ask you something."

"Okay then, I have a few minutes, shoot."

"Um, you know how at lunch you turned down Via and that big shoes sale?"

Keely nodded nervously awaiting the rest of his question, she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"What, exactly, was that about?"

"Oh, just like I told you, I just have other plans."

"I have a feeling you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Look, Phil, it's really sweet that you care about me so much, and I love you for it, but it's not a big deal if I can't make it to some stupid shoe sale. There's more to life than fashion. Now I have to get to class before I'm late again. And with my spotless reputation, I cannot afford that."

she pushed him slightly over, and out of her way, leaving him just staring at her walking down the hall.

_Keely Keely Keely._

**_xxXXXxx_**

Phil hurried to his locker, trying to catch Keely again before he left. He wanted some straight answers from her. He spotted a slim blonde figure, carrying a pink binder, and a few fuzzy pens, coming out of algebra. She immediately turned around, and walked the other way when she say him.

"Wait! Keely! Don't you ignore me!" by now, half the school was staring at him, and the other half didn't pay attention to anything but getting out of that school.

"What are you looking at? I'm sure you have more important things to do besides watch me yell down my girlfriend." he shooed them off.

He ran out the front doors, following Keely, until he finally caught up.

"Keely, why eon't you talk to me?" he asked, breathless.

She didn't answer, but started to walk faster, clutching onto her bag.

"Are you mad at me for something?"

She paused in her tracks, and turned around to face him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right keel?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Well then, what's going on?"

Keely ran up and hugged him. He was surprised, but returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Keely whispered, hurt in her voice.

Phil didn't know what to say, so he just pulled apart and looked at her. Her eyes were glittering with tears.

"Keely, what's wrong?"

"My, my dad- he called again." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Phil stared at her, his face clearly showing concern, and deep worry lines.

"-he said, th-that I have to start packing tonight."

"Packing?"

She nodded again.

"Phil. He's moving back to Texas tomorrow. An-And I'm coming with him."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hehe, evil cliffy. I've been getting so many of those lately, that I decided to return the favor.**

**Hahahahhahaaa. Review. At least I updated fast. Give me credit for that. Lol. And it's a pretty good sized chapter.**


End file.
